Hunting blinds and fishing shelters of the prior art typically need to be transported to a hunting or fishing location and erected. Since often a collapsed hunting blind must be hunting blinds, which are better able to withstand wind and are better insulated, are heavy and bulky to transport. As such, these types of hunting structures are typically set-up on a mobile platform, such as a trailer, with the intent of keeping such structures erected.
Often when hunting it is desirable to have an ATV or other more maneuverable vehicle at hand to retrieve game, arrows, or the like. Further, when traveling back home it is often convenient to have a trailer, luggage rack, or the like upon which to place any game that has been caught. Accordingly, hunting vehicles can quickly become full with such demands on space. Utility trailers are often used to haul an ATV and to support captured game, but such trailers aren't able to contain both a substantial hunting blind structure, ATV or other vehicle, and provide a place for captured game.
Clearly, then, there is a need for a device that can transport a collapsed hunting blind, as well as an ATV or other small vehicle and provide a place for captured game. Such a needed device would provide a platform onto which the hunting blind may be erected, such hunting blind being well insulated and providing a variety of windows and doors for facilitating hunting and fishing. The present invention accomplishes these objectives.